Yami June
Yami June, well known as Silver, is the spirit of Queen Akemi that has been sealed in the Millennium Earrings. She is well known as the dark side of June Pearl like Yami Yami and Yami Bakura. After June Pearl solved the Millennium Earrings' mystery, Yami June resided in June's body and would take possession of it when June or her friends were in danger. As June was fully aware of Yami June's existence, June could voluntarily give control of her body to Akemi. 'Appearance' A slightly more grown up version of June, she is taller and more mature looking, just like Yami Yugi. Long rose pink and red hair, lime green eyes and also dresses tomboy. Silver looks more like a teenager than June, is taller and has a deeper voice. Her eyes are also narrower with a more intense, determined gaze. Yami June's hair features is the length as twice as long right down to her upper knees and her hair is also spiker than June's. At the beginning of the series, her outfit consists as the same outfit as June's outfit, like a school uniform, consist of a light blue coat, a white oxford shirt, a red tie, and a red pleated shirt. Along with a green single top, blue pants with pink linings on the bottom along with a pink and yellow belt, pink pump boots. In Dungeon Dice Monsters, she was seen wearing a red and black button single top, dark blue pants and black shoes. In the second and third season, her clothes consists of dark yellow sleeveless singlet, which is covered by a sleeveless pink and light blue coat, navy pants with a yellow middle button and linings on the bottom, along with her same pink pump boots. Her hairstyle also changes with her outfit in the fourth season, her clothes consists tight black short sleeveless top , which is covered with a violet pink sleeveless coat, tight black aprons on her arms and violet pink colored pants with the same boots. Her hairstyle is a lot shorter down to her the middle of her back which is held back by a violet red headband. Her Millennium Earrings are weared as a necklace instead being on her ears which is replaced with stud earrings. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters, Yami June was seen wearing a white scarf around her neck, follows her yellow white headband which is holding her hair back, a tight white shirt, which is covered with a black shirt with a blue sleeveless vest. Tight black shorts with socks is covered with long blue and pink belted pump boots. Again, her Millennium Earrings are worn as a necklace instead being on her ears which is replaced with stud earrings. She also wears the Capsule Shooter on her left arm. 'Personality' Silver is known being smug, courageous and full of compassion and courage. Silver is also wise and intelligent. She knows all the rules and details of how the game is played. Silver is also capable of reading the ancient language of the Egyptians, figuring out the riddles or clues and what they mean. Through June and her friends, Silver learns the values and powers of friendship and unity. She’s really protective of June and sees the girl as a younger sister, she’s also protective over Yami Yugi. She is big on fairness and loyalty, and also the Hearts of the Cards which she learns from Yami Yugi. She has an incredible knowledge of the Duel Monsters Game. Second series anime biography Silver didn't appear in the first anime series. However, she does appear in the second anime series. 'Origin' Akemi was a powerful Egyptian Queen who was the love interest of the nameless Pharaoh and Valkyrin and also the one who helped him sealed away the power of the Shadow Games and Zorc. To save her followers and the two kingdoms, Akemi casted a spell which sealed the memories of the Shadow Games and the spell used to trap Zorc in the Millennium Earrings, and a result, her soul was sealed in the Millennium Earrings as well. The earrings were hidden by Priest Valkyrin and Priest Jono and laid to rest in the Queen's tomb. 3,000 years later (5,000 in the English anime), the Earrings were found by Mark Pearl (June's uncle). Mark's guide attempted to kill him to take the Queen's treasure for himself. After the guide met his fate at the hands of a monster, Mark was saved by the apparent spirit of Akemi. When he returned home, he brought the Earrings back with him. His granddaughter, June Pearl, solved the mystery of the earrings, which caused the Queen's spirit to inhabit June's body. The Queen's soul, which comes to be known as "the other June", "Yami June" or "Silver" as she was called by June, was now missing the vast majority of her memories. 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' 'Duelist Kingdom' June got an invitation from Maximillion Pegasus to take part in the Duelist Kingdom tournament short after she found out that her grandfather was sick. She first appeared dueling a tough unamed Duelist. At the tournament, Silver defeats numbers of unnamed Duelists and supports Joey in his Duel against Mai. June manages to regain a spot in the finals but lost to Yami Yugi in the finals. 'Battle City' After reading a article about an Ancient Egyptian exhibition and went to it to find some clues about Yami June’s past and more about the Millennium Earrings. There she’s meet Ishizu Ishtar, who shows June some information about Yami June’s past as a queen who is also the love of the Pharaoh, who is Yami Yugi and tells her she must enter the Battle City tournament to learn more. Just like Duelist Kingdom, Silver wins enough Duels off-screen to qualify to quarter finals. 'Virtual World' Before Kaiba's blimp can land on KaibaCorp Island, June and the rest of the passengers onboard are rerouted to a hidden bunker. The bunker seems to be operated by a boy who calls himself Noah, who forces June and company into a Virtual World, where everyone is separated from one another to fend for themselves—and to Duel against KaibaCorp's former Board of Directors, the Big Five. They then get separated, unfortunately June was with Yugi when they were transported to a pond, where Yugi was faced by Gansley, who had taken the form of "Deepsea Warrior". 'Back to Battle City' Battle City continues right after the Virtual World. They arrive at KaibaCorp Island where the Battle City finals begin at Duel Tower. June duels off-screen after Joey’s duel. However she again lost to Yami in the finals before his Duel with Marik Ishtar. 'Waking the Dragons' Silver returns in Waking the Dragons to help Yugi and his friends a videotape, inviting the group to Industrial Illusions Headquarters in America to collect a card needed to defeat Paradius. She was seen in a different outfit and a new hairstyle. Lately, Silver was acting strange, she was worried about the future, fearing something evil is coming. Believing Yami June was an evil Queen, Rafael targets her and Yami Yugi to try and take either soul. He manages to lure June into a Duel, but tells him he won't be using "The Seal of Orichalcos". Rafael later plays the card "Exchange", forcing SiIver to take the Field Magic. Yugi instructs that she mustn't play that card, no matter what. As June's life points gets lower, her energy was taken by the The Seal of Orichalcos, making her weak, she was unware that the seal is actally increasing the darkness in her heart . Silver also became desperate to play "The Seal of Orichalcos" but June and Yami instructs Silver to stay strong that she doesn't need that evil card. Silver manages to win the duel by playing her most powerful card in her whole deck "Lugian the Guardian" by using his special ability. After she won, she was so weak that she was about to fell to the ground till Yami grab and hold her in his arms. When she was with Téa, Weevil tricks Yami into thinking he's permanently lost Yugi's soul, Yami goes berserk and recklessly attacks him by using the combo "Breaker the Magical Warrior" with "Berserker Soul". Silver stops his constant and vengeful attacks, pointing out he's already won the Duel, but not in time for them to escape the out-of-control train, as after the Duel, it derails itself and falls off a cliff. Silver, Yami and Téa were rescued by Ironheart. Afterwards, meet up with the rest of their group and Seto Kaiba, who had just escaped a harrowing rematch with a vengeful Alister atop his own jet. During the final Duel with Dartz, he revealed that he actally likes Silver and asked her to become his queen, she greatly refuses. Dartz revealed that her Duel against Rafeal increased the darkness inside her heart and she would become evil just like him. Silver sudden was overcome with pain, Yami run to her and told to hold on, then Silver and June went uncounious. Her soul was returned after Yami won the Duel. 'Grand Championship' June also takes part in the KC Grand Championship, where she duels two unknown Duelists. She loses in off-screen in the semi-finals and spends the rests of the tournament cheering from the sidelines. 'Dawn of the Duel' This series is taken place after the KC Grand Championship, Dartz and the Grand Leviathan, and the adventure of Capsule Monsters. June's grandfather tells her the story of how he obtained the Millennium Earrings, traversing through the tomb of the great Queen Akemi. Their first trap consists of statues that attack the tomb robber if you do not pay respect to the Queen. Her grandfather figures out the secret because of how the statues have their feet, their left foot forward. One of the guides dies in the process. The second trap consists of tablets that contain creatures from the Shadow Realm. The other guide deceives Mr. Pearl by hitting him in the shoulder with a sharp stone from a slingshot, causing a slight gash to appear. (In the Japanese version, said guide shoots him with a gun.) Mr. Pearl falls off the side, grabbing the cliff, holding on tightly. As the other guide eventually perishes after being attacked by a shadow creature turned flesh, Mr. Pearl looks above him on the ledge, to see a beautiful woman standing there, but for some reason, she is dressed in Egyptian clothing, and none the less, dressed in gold. The woman kneels and says, "I've been waiting for you". She then helps Mr. Pearl up onto the ledge as he passes out. When he comes to, he retrieves the earrings at the end of the corridor, and in his mind, he could swear to himself that he saw the ghost of Queen Akemi. The flashback ends, and June falls asleep for the night, excited, and sad about the day to come. The next day, when they arrive in Egypt after a long journey, they meet up with Marik, Odion, and Ishizu, who asks to speak to the Pharaoh. They take a journey to the place where the Tablet of the Pharaoh and the Queen was sealed, and once there, the Pharaoh holds the Egyptian God Cards up for it to see. They all get blinded by a light, which sucks the Pharaoh and the Queen out of Yugi and June's body along with the Puzzle and Earrings, and travels back to the world of their past lifes as Pharaoh and Queen. There, she undergoes the events that happened recently before she died. She learns that her father commanded four priests, known as Priest Shiroi, Priest Valkyrin, Priest Arron and Priest Jono. The day Silver becomes queen, she was told that she is engaged to the Pharaoh, her father wanted to marry the Pharaoh so they can rule their two kingdoms as one. Akemi was surprised and shocked, she and the Pharoah were actally engaged to be married! Also the day Akemi becomes king, the Thief King Bakura attacks the palace, filling the Queen's head with lies that her father, Takeo, was the one who created her Millennium Item, and it is also found that Bakura dragged Takeo into the Throne Room. However, Silver can't bear to listen to this madman anymore, and summons Lugian the Guardian to combat Bakura's Diabound, his God Monster. The priests are in shock, as well as Bakura, while SIlver unleashes his power, making Bakura flee to recover from battle. Afterwards, Akemi along with Priest Shiroi and her court went to the Pharaoh Atemu’s kingdom so they could join forces with the power of the seven Millennium Items and her Mystery Item. Later on, Akemi, Yami and their courts fought against Zorc Necrophades. After the battle, Akemi and Yami along with the gang journey back into the real world, having the good Bakura back and the evil Bakura destroyed with Zorc, and embark on their final journey that will decide Atem and Akemi's fate—whether they should stay in the present for another 5,000 years, or move onto the afterlife. 'Ceremonial Battle' With the seven Millennium Items, the Millennium Earrings, three Egyptian God Cards, Zorc Necrophades defeated, their past learned, that including his true name, the pharaoh and the queen can depart the mortal world, and join their faithful priests in the afterlife. In order to open the doorway to the afterlife, Yami must be defeated in a Duel, known as the Ceremonial Battle. Silver and her friends follow the Egyptian belief that a pharaoh must depart via a boat. Joey and Kaiba both volunteer to face Yami in the battle, but Yugi insists that he shall battle Yami. Yami leaves Yugi to think in private, as he constructs a Deck for the battle. Yugi does the same for Yami. They arrive at the Eye of Wdjat. Like Yami Yugi and Yugi, Silver and June split into two separate physical bodies so they both watch the Ceremonial Battle between Yami and Yugi. After Yugi won the Duel, June falls to her knees, crying. Silver tells June that she was the greatest friend Silver ever had and reminds June that she has taught her about the principles needed to win. Now that she was leaving with Yami Yugi, she says that there would be no one else for June to follow and that there would only be one June. The Eye of Wdjat glows on the wall. Yami and Silver tells their true names, Atem and Akemi, in order to open the gate to the afterlife. Their friends try to talk them out of leaving at first, but come to accept that they must go. Yami and Silver then says farewells and enters the afterlife to join their Ancient Egyptian friends. Non-canon appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters' Like Yugi, June suffers nightmares where Silver is being captured by a giant monster. These nightmares cause the Millennium Earrings to act strange. Joey Wheeler won his friends a trip to India. This resulted in them meeting Alex Brisbane, who took them to the Pyramid of Alexander the Great, after their plane crash-landed. Here Brisbane transports them to another world, where Duel Monsters creatures are real. June gets split up from her friends after they're ambushed by a number of Gokibore and a Kamakiriman. Silver comes out to help June. She accidentally touches a capsule, which causes Elf Guardian to appear. Silver uses Elf Guardian to defeat Kamakiriman. During her adventures in the Capsule Monsters world, she and his friends had to complete various challenges. And during these tasks, she collected an assortment of monsters to aid her on her journey such as Light Magician, Magician Valkyran, and Magician's Pet Dragon. In episode 1, 4, and 10, Silver shows some physical abilities of leaping, agility, balancing, and durability (for a short period of time), when she crosses a sandstorm in episode 5. Deck :Main article: June Pearl's Decks Silver usually Duels using June Pearl's Decks. Category:Characters